


Когда придёт вчерашний день. Рассказы цикла

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквелы к "Когда придёт вчерашний день"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. И тогда наступает Рождество

 

Шерлок бежит со всех ног. Ноги у него длинные, и в ногах этих почему-то слабость.  
Улицы Шерлоку опасны. Они давят и нависают. Они полны темного, густого раздражения.  
Улицы-предатели, улицы-убийцы, улицы...  
И тогда из-за угла Шерлока бьют. Ножом. Под ребра.  
***  
Джон просыпается тихо, потно, загнанно. Даже просыпаясь, он помнит, что кричать нельзя. Шерлок спит очень чутко.  
Впрочем, Шерлок всё равно уже проснулся и стреляет болезненно-требовательным вопросом: «Опять убил меня во сне?»  
Джон покаянно вздыхает и переворачивается на другой бок. Мятые простыни облепляют его. В них нет ничего приятного.  
***  
Больнично-рабочая круговерть захватила. Захватила и понесла. С одной стороны, теперь, в новом мире, проще. Понимаешь, что пациент подразумевает, когда говорит - «больно тут и тут». Просто «приподнимаешь щиты» и сам пробуешь эту боль на вкус. Тупая, острая, режущая, колющая — всего мгновения хватает, чтобы понять, что она означает.  
Определенно, первичная диагностика стала куда более эффективной.  
С другой стороны, сократили продолжительность смен. До шести часов. Потому что невозможно полные сутки слушать чужую боль и не сойти с ума.  
И не все еще освоились постоянно контролировать мысли. Думать о кофе, не думать о проникающем ранении нижне....  
Джон нервничал, уставал, появилась дурная привычка: бегать в ночные смены по коридорам мимо палат и проверять, всем ли достаточно обезболивающего, не страдает ли кто... Никто обычно не страдал, но привычка утвердилась.  
Джон теперь часто хромает. Причем то на одну, то на другую ногу. Это зависит от конкретных пациентов.  
***  
Шерлок стоит на самом краю — это крыша. Такая... какого-то скучного казённого здания, плоская.  
Сечет короткий, злой дождь. На пальто оседают мелкие капли — они вспыхивают в свете молний, одевая Шерлока серебряной кольчугой. Не спасает. Кольчуга.  
Наотмашь бьёт выстрел.  
Шерлок падает.  
Насовсем.  
***  
К середине декабря Шерлок успевает раскрыть три интересных дела (хорошие дела ныне редкость, обычные же раскрываются через десять минут после прибытия на место штатного полицейского телепата - “пси-ищейки”, “нюхача”, “мозголома”; кстати, телепатам трудовой стаж рассчитывают из соотношения «год за пять». А вам бы понравилось копаться в мыслях убийц?). Одно — про ловкую горничную, умудрившуюся обвести вокруг пальца почтенного главу некоего высокопоставленного семейства (Майкрофт делает страшные глаза и велит Шерлоку молчать, но косится при этом на Джона: рассчитывает на благонадежность?), его такую же почтенную жену, их почтенных (возможно) отпрысков, троих штатных полицейских телепатов и сбежать с полной сумкой фамильных драгоценностей. Это была весьма интересная дамочка: она сначала спрятала драгоценности где-то на чердаке, затем сама же сообщила в полицию о пропаже, выдержала допрос, тщательно краснея и обдумывая какие-то свои постельные дела... И уже потом сбежала.  
Красота.  
Шерлок носился по городу, как... Тут сравнение придумайте сами, но вообще Джону казалось, что это такой долговязый Дон Кихот, возбужденный разнообразием и великолепием открывшихся взору мельниц.  
Два других дела менее безопасны и Джона не радуют даже в половину от того, как буйно восторгается детектив.  
У Джона тяжелые дежурства, люди в метро думают о нём нехорошо (а о Шерлоке — и того хуже). И тут еще этот психопат с ножом. Журналисты тут же выдумывают ему зубодробительное прозвище, что-то вроде «Метрополитеновского кромсателя» (да, нужно признать, скверно звучит, и поэтому, когда Джон решит написать эту историю в блоге, придумает что-нибудь более звучное и без этого эпатажа).  
Шерлок утверждает, что психопат — левша, разведен, раньше занимался интеллектуальным трудом, быть может, журналист или что-то в этом роде. У Джона нет оснований не доверять мнению Шерлока, а у психопата нет оснований Шерлока (когда детектив психопата всё же находит) любить, поэтому он целит в детектива ножом и выкрикивает нехорошие слова.  
Лестрад стреляет. Хорошо, что стреляет Лестрад — Джон почти успевает выхватить свой «ЗИГ». И почти — выстрелить. По крайней мере, мысленно он всаживает в маньяка сразу всю обойму, и Шерлок, поймав картинку, морщится.  
А ведь пистолет полулегален: Лестрад, конечно, знает, что он есть, но делает вид, что не знает, а уж как про него не знают официальные власти!  
Короче, светиться с пистолетом особенно нельзя, но Джон теперь не может выходить «на дело» без него.  
Потому что...  
Куча бытовых травм. Люди будто разом лишились элементарной осторожности. Всю смену Джон штопает порезы разной глубины и степени опасности.

***  
На этот раз Шерлок тонет. В Темзе. Только сперва стоит на Лондонском мосту и беззаботно размахивает газетой: что-то показывает Джону, возбужденно объясняет. Джон, кажется, даже смеется.  
Тут Джон замечает ползущую по пальто детектива красную «муху» и не успевает ничего сделать.  
Шерлок падает через перила. Каким-то непостижимым образом. А потом тонет. Быстро и страшно.  
***  
У Джона в паспорте, в графе «пси-партнер», стоит «Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс», но это не значит, конечно, что Шерлок — его супруг. Это означает, что они с Шерлоком — телепатическая «связка». И каждый из них имеет, конечно, право, завести супруга... Отдельно. Порознь.  
Господи. Джону противно.  
Кстати, вот как раз третье декабрьское дело из разряда таких противных. Представьте себе: телепатическая связка. Он и она. Но у него есть еще жена, а у нее — муж. То есть всего тут четыре человека. Живут себе и живут. Экзотично, конечно, но не запрещено. Хотя, наверно, скоро запретят. Потому что однажды её супруг (нетелепат, никаких способностей) вдруг начинает ревновать её к нему. И не придумывает ничего лучше, чем инсценировать его самоубийство. Запутанно, трагично, сложно...  
Шерлок, конечно, быстро соображает, что к чему. Но ревнивый супруг — весьма буйволовой внешности и такой же комплекции. Шерлок на его фоне — хилый и трепетный юноша.  
Короче, Джон начинает ненавидеть все эти детективные истории.  
В это дежурство два пациента с утоплениями.  
***  
Шерлока душат.  
Безэмоционально, методично давят веревкой. У него темнеет лицо, закатываются глаза...  
Джон кричит и просыпается.  
Он больше так не может.  
Приходит Шерлок. Садится в изголовье. Гладит по волосам. Терпеливо разбирает потные пряди. Тогда Джон переворачивается на живот, утыкается лбом в колени детектива и начинает давиться. Рыданиями. Горькими, мучительными. Он так устал, что больше не в силах терпеть.  
Выплакавшись (через много времени), он хочет изо всех сил стукнуть лбом по острой коленке: сделать больно себе и Шерлоку. Потому что иррационально злится.  
Наверно, Шерлок это понимает - молчит. Он (тут Джон дает себе труд «пощупать» детектива) напуган. В молчании проходят минуты. Наконец, вкрадчиво шелестит за окном автомобиль. Звук глухой, тихий, но Шерлок вздрагивает.  
Говорит:  
\- Слушай, а ведь скоро Рождество.  
\- Я думал, ты его не любишь.  
\- Я? Да. Не любил. Раньше. Зато любишь ты. Мне кажется, что эта любовь у нас теперь общая.  
Джон хочет ответить, что всё это очень любопытно и всё такое...  
Молчание. В молчании Шерлок душераздирающе вздыхает.  
\- Джон. Я жив. Ты — жив.  
\- Я боюсь.  
Этой ночью Шерлок спит с Джоном.  
Просто спит.  
***  
Сочельник.  
Коридоры увешаны рождественскими венками. Есть в них что-то траурное и трагическое. Медсестры в смешных красных колпачках возбуждены и щебечут.  
Джон впервые чувствует, что, кажется, совсем не любит Рождество.  
Шерлок ускакал с утра пораньше, заявив, что «это безопасно». Говорит, успеет возвратиться к вечеру. И потом, Джон ведь всё равно в любой момент может узнать, где Шерлок находится и что с ним. Ведь так?  
Джону неспокойно. Коллеги бросают на него полные жалостливого недоумения взгляды. Они чувствуют, что доктор Уотсон нервничает. Но отчего же нервничает доктор Уотсон?  
Впрочем, нынче поводов для беспокойства масса. Пусть его. Лишь бы делал работу. Ну и, конечно, всем нравится добрый и спокойный доктор. Пусть у него всё будет хорошо.  
\- Что-то случилось? - решилась хорошенькая медсестричка Алиса. Робкая, но приятная и ответственная, она у Джона всегда вызывала симпатию.  
\- Да... партнер... не то, чтобы проблемы... - промямлил Джон под понимающие мелкие алисины кивки. И внезапно понял, что да, проблемы. Серьезные.  
Разборчиво и отчетливо Шерлок в его голове потребовал: “Вытащи меня отсюда”. И тут же грудину прорезало болью. И Джон сделался невменяем.  
Знаете, на днях тут рожала... телепатическая связка. То есть, рожала, конечно, она, но он так страдал и бесился, что пришлось накачать его седативами под завязку, иначе бедняга сошёл бы с ума.  
Наверно, Алиса эту-то историю и припомнила, глядя в белеющее докторское лицо.  
\- Я... я побегу... Мне... надо... Он там... помрёт же. Господи.  
\- А. Да. Конечно. Я скажу. Я... Подмените доктора Уотсона! Срочно. У него проблема.  
Джон нёсся по коридорам, не видя ничего перед собой, на кого-то натыкаясь, что-то даже опрокинув, а в голове его вертелось одно: “Первая Честер-стрит, тридцать три, коридор, влево, до конца, там дверь”.  
Кэб.  
Кэб поймался быстро. Кэбмен поглядел странно, но везти не отказался. Только меланхолически уточнил:  
\- Вам ведь побыстрей, а не подешевле?  
Дождавшись кивка, молча повез по петляющим закоулкам.  
Джон сжимал и разжимал кулаки, боялся не успеть, страдал отсутствием пистолета, слушал Шерлоков методичное: «Это банк. Сейчас работников нем нет. Охрану он вырубил. Охрана без пси-способностей, а он сам — как кувалда. Сигнализацию он отключил. Я застал его, когда он чистил хранилище. Мы с ним подрались. Слегка...»  
Джона начало потрясывать.  
Кэбмен кидал сочувственные взгляды в зеркало, а сам оказался телепатом и состояние Джона, наверно, понимал.  
«Что с тобой?!» - мысленно заорал Джон, но Шерлок со связи пропадал.  
Тут, конечно, Уотсон догадался позвонить Лестраду. Путано, нервно потребовал на Честер-стрит наряд полиции, бригаду медиков и всех — срочно-срочно-срочно!  
На место прибыли одновременно: Джон и вопящие служебные автомобили.  
\- Ну? Что за переполох? - прокричал Лестрад, едва выскочив. Поздороваться забыл.  
Но Джона хватило только на «Первая Честер-стрит, тридцать три, коридор, влево, до конца, там дверь». Шерлок, подлец и подонок, не отзывался.  
Охрану действительно вырубили. Люди в униформе лежали в ряд (к ним тут же кинулись медики, но Джона люди не интересовали). Джон же побежал в коридор, налево, до конца, и действительно уперся в дверь, как Шерлок и обещал.  
Дверь — массивная металлическая и с кодовым замком — была заперта.  
_Как тривиально._  
Джон вздрогнул.  
_**Ты там как?**_  
_Как кошка Шредингера._  
_**Дурак!**_  
_Я имел ввиду, что внезапно могу оказаться... не вполне цел. Я его вырубил, конечно, но он в любой момент может очнуться. У него такие кулаки, ты бы видел. Так что я рекомендовал бы срочно вызвать специалиста по взлому. Тут цилиндровый кодовый замок, довольно старый, поэтому я попросил бы сюда Медведя._  
**_Что? Кого?_**  
_Скажи Лестраду, он знает._  
**_Хорошо. Ты придурок. Я тебя убью. Потом._**  
Тут только Джон понял, что минуту уже стоит, упершись руками в проклятую дверь, и пялится в пустоту. А рядом терпеливо молчат Лестрад, Доннован и Оллфорд.  
\- Он просит, чтобы вызвали какого-то Медведя, - кинул Джон через плечо. - Он там заперт с преступником.  
Полицейские дружно сделали лицами «Боже ж ты мой!»  
\- Кто преступник?  
**_Что он тебе сделал? Кто он? Шерлок, чёрт бы побрал, отвечай!_**  
Но довольно долго было тихо. У Джона по спине бегали мурашки и вспотело между лопаток. Шерлок очень хорошо умеет блокироваться, и его мысли даже Майкрофт не разглядит — факт. Но, с другой стороны, если человек мертв, то он тоже уже ни о чем не думает. Тихо. Чёрт побери!  
_Как и ожидалось, он очнулся. Пришлось опять отрубать._  
_**Кто — он?! Что с тобой?! Насколько серьезно ты ранен?!**_  
Джон зашипел от злости и паники, долбанул по двери.  
\- Да поторапливайтесь же! Шерлок там заперт с преступником! Один на один!  
_Совсем не нужно так орать, Джон. Преступник — мужчина, белый, выше среднего роста, брюнет, шрам на щеке, очевидно, тот самый Джеймс-Домушник, который гастролировал в Лондоне в восьмом и пятом годах. Передай это Лестраду._  
**_Покажи мне, что с тобой,_** \- потребовал Джон каким-то севшим голосом, хотя никогда не думал, что голос мысленно может звучать сипло.  
_Несерьезно. Царапина._  
_**Покажи!**_ \- рявкнул.  
_Он меня слегка помял. Разные весовые категории, понимаешь ли._  
_**Немедленно!**_  
Остро, ярко вспыхнула боль и пошла по телу кругами. Джона шатнуло.  
\- Ему нужен врач!  
_Успокойся. Ничего серьезного. Не подымай переполоха. Медведь скоро будет?_ \- спросил Шерлок, “закрываясь” опять.  
Медведь (оказался только что «откинувшимся» медвежатником-рецидивистом) всё никак не ехал, выделывался. Или Джону казалось, что выделывался. Или еще что-то. Прибыл штатный телепат и принялся за «прямой репортаж с места событий».  
Лестрад вышагивал из угла в угол, раздражая. Телепат тоже раздражал. Джона продолжало потрясывать, ему даже предложили «укольчик», но он, разумеется, был зол, горд, напуган и... за дверью сидел Шерлок, у которого боль шла кругами по телу, и который ждал, что «мужчина, белый, разных весовых категорий» снова очнется.  
Джон пребывал в панике.  
Приехал Медведь. Почти как ангел, весть светлую несущий. Джон готов был на него молиться. Вторая бригада медиков толпилась. Лестрад бледной тенью мельтешил на горизонте джоновой паники.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Шерлок, вполне себе живой, сделал шаг. Сказал:  
\- Вот и всё, Джон, и совсем не за чем было так...  
Шерлок одной рукой прижимал другую, безвольную, к груди, и Джон тоже прижал его к груди - в глаза позеленело от чужой боли, но Шерлок даже не пикнул.  
Отпрянул.  
\- Ты мог умереть.  
\- Вряд ли. Это домушник, он никогда не посмел бы пойти на убийство.  
\- Ты мог умереть тысячу раз. Ты только и делаешь, что подставляешься!  
\- У тебя нервное перенапряжение, тяжелая работа и кризис. Он случается во всех связках, мне Кейли рассказывал. Когда начинают сниться всякие сны. Когда начинаешь бояться.  
\- Ты — проклятая машина. Ты что, вообще ничего не понимаешь?!  
Джон почувствовал, что вот сейчас разрыдается, если попробует хоть что-нибудь еще сказать.  
Хорошо, что Джона оттеснили, а Шерлока повлекли наружу, в автомобиль скорой помощи.  
На Бейкер удалось попасть только к десяти вечера. Ехали в молчании, зашли в дом в молчании, скинули одежду (в том же молчании Джон помог Шерлоку снять пальто) и поднялись в гостиную. Стояла ель. Полностью наряженная, сияла гирляндами. Или миссис Хадсон, или заботливый, мать его, Майкрофт Холмс. Джону захотелось блевать — он с большим удовольствием в красках продумал эту мысль и готовым слепком швырнул Шерлоку.  
Ты же любишь Рождество? - поднял брови тот. И Джон понял, что ель — всё-таки забота самого детектива. Заказал, привезли, уже наряженную, установили, расписался в получении.  
Я...  
Джон развернулся и ушёл к себе в спальню. Нужно было лечь спать. Взять и лечь. Чтобы в который раз приснился умирающий Шерлок. Сегодня ночью он будет, очевидно, погибать под кулаками каких-то бандитов. О да, Джон научился предсказывать сны.  
В дверь деликатно стукнули.  
Джон даже головы не повернул.  
Скрипнуло. На пороге мялись.  
\- Я тоже боюсь тебя потерять.  
\- Да. Разумеется.  
\- Всё равно кто-то умрет первым.  
\- Поэтому ты решил, что первым станешь ты. Конечно, удобно. Умер — и всех делов.  
\- Я... Джон, всё было безопасно. Туда, где опасно на самом деле, я бы не пошёл. Я ведь всегда помню. Про тебя - всегда.  
\- Идиот хренов.  
\- Прости.  
\- Так просто?  
Переступил с ноги на ногу. Устало ссутулился. Потрогал перетянутые ребра.  
\- Я... я не умею по-другому.  
\- Я знаю.  
Еще помолчали.  
\- Но мы же живые? Оба?  
\- Да.  
Тяжелый, тяжелый камень ворочался в груди.  
Шерлок печально прислонился к косяку.  
Всё будет так: этот ненормальный станет бегать по трущобам, запираться тет-а-тет в хранилищах банков с серийными грабителями, ловить метрополитеновских маньяков на живца, прыгать в Темзу и с крыш, а Джон - бегать следом. Едва успевать.  
\- Джон, там Рождество.  
Джон вздрогнул.  
\- Идем, Джон. Рождество же.  
Едва, но ведь успевать. Всегда. Почему кто-то должен умереть первым? Нужно просто быть рядом. Во веки вечные.  
И тогда Рождество наступает.


	2. Уголки

  
Эту работу Шерлок тоже придумал себе сам: единственный в мире консультирующий детектив-телепат. И работает он теперь преимущественно на правительство ( _Майкрофт, не смешно!_ ).  
Почему? Как?  
У Шерлока ужасающе мощная внутренняя «антенна», он спокойно улавливает мысли и разговоры, которые ведутся на другом континенте – нужно только правильно настроиться (иногда, правда, они сами лезут в уши, эти назойливые разговоры, и в самый неподходящий момент; но на такие случаи есть Джон – помогает не слышать; разными способами). Поэтому чисто теоретически Шерлок способен узнать, что происходит на секретном совещании кабинета министров КНДР - и эта особенность уже делает его весьма ценным сотрудником какой-нибудь секретной службы. Правда, «антенна» бессмысленна, если кто-то глушит «сигнал». Кто-то вроде Антеи, например.  
Этих людей, вроде Антеи, способных глушить чужие сигналы, называют теперь «ментал-секьюрити», в просторечии – «стенками». И все правительства всех стран, конечно, обзавелись своими «стенками» в первую же неделю после Чертовщины, поэтому на самом деле Шерлок не может услышать, что происходит на секретном совещании кабинета министров.  
Но.  
Шерлок бы не был Шерлоком, если бы не придумал одну штуку. Положим, «пробить» политика уровня того же Майкрофта детективу вряд ли под силу: при очередной попытке братец усмехается, а Антея грозно хмурится: что за мальчишество?  
Зато всегда есть что-то…  
Неучтенный фактор. Например, охранник военной базы (к которому, понятное дело, «стенку» никто приставлять не будет) радуется повышению заработной платы, уборщица этой же базы страдает от грядущего увольнения, а общее количество ядерных физиков на ней вдруг и резко увеличивается. Что это может означать?  
Шерлок пробегается по чужим мыслям еще раз, подымает самые отдаленные неосознанные воспоминания, и утверждает: в Северной Корее опять занялись разработками ядерной бомбы. А лезть в мозги главе соответствующего министерства теперь уже и не нужно. Нужно всего лишь уметь видеть мелочи. А люди – идиоты! – этих мелочей в упор не замечают.  
Поэтому Шерлок теперь четыре часа в день, четыре раза в неделю ( _Майкрофт, прекрати! Я занимаюсь этим только потому, что мне интересно!_ ) трудится на благо родины.  
Затем его, выжатого, как лимон, отвозят домой и оставляют в покое. Ну и совсем затем домой с работы приходит Джон, тоже выжатый.  
Но, собственно, речь не о том.  
Речь об уголках.  
Они есть у каждого человека. Такие укромные местечки, в которых обычные скучные люди хранят воспоминания о первом сексе, свадьбе и путешествии на Мальдивы, а люди поинтересней вынашивают дерзкие планы ограблений, убийств и махинаций мирового масштаба. Обычно эти уголки тщательно отграничены от остальных мыслей, заперты на замки разной степени сложности, защищены колючей проволокой и цепными псами… Чаще всего Шерлок пробивается в уголки без труда. Это забавно, а иногда и по-настоящему интересно – преодолевать сопротивление, искать бреши и лазейки, а потом – крак! – вскрывать шкатулочки чужих секретов.  
Иногда невозможно.  
Что в своих уголках хранит Майкрофт, Шерлок вряд ли когда узнает: Антея, проходя мимо утиной походкой глубоко беременного создания, качает головой.  
\- Нам рожать через два месяца, братец, - хмыкает Майкрофт. – Подожди. Тогда, может быть, некоторые вещи станут тебе куда понятней.  
Нам рожать. Шерлока передергивает. Хорошо, что Джон не может «залететь». Потому что иначе Шерлоку тоже пришлось бы рожать. У телепатических связок все на двоих.  
***  
Для Шерлока у Джона секретов, кажется, не существует.  
Джон – совершенно особенное. Он всегда делится. Всем. Ему это не страшно, не стыдно и даже радостно. Чаще всего.  
Так, однажды вечером, после работы, когда детектив и доктор валяются на одном диване, смотрят комедию про невезучих идиотов, молчат и жуют печенье, Шерлок натыкается на Джонов уголок про первый поцелуй и просматривает его три раза. Странно, у других людей это смотрится мерзко. У Джона – иначе. Джон вяло комментирует в том духе, что к другим людям за такими вещами в принципе не надо лазить - тогда и мерзко не будет.  
Однажды утром, за чисткой зубов, Джон дарит Шерлоку сценку про рыбалку с отцом, и Шерлок начинает догадываться, чего недоставало в его собственном детстве. Но только догадываться, понять точно пока еще не может.  
Одной ночью, подхватив грипп, Джон впускает Шерлока в другую, давнюю ночь, тоже гриппозную, но рождественскую и с волшебством. Шерлок окончательно уверяется: в его собственном детстве много чего не хватало.  
В общем, Джон постоянно делится. Шерлоку всё интересно, есть ли границы Джоновой щедрости, потому что сам Шерлок, кажется, лучше застрелится, чем покажет другу свой наркотический бред и «ломку».  
Но граница все-таки обнаруживается: однажды, когда Джон спит, Шерлок идет-идет и вдруг натыкается на щит. Впервые. Он настолько ошарашен, что даже не пытается его потрогать, а сразу уходит.  
Потом возвращается, снова в смятении разглядывает сияющую ментальную завесу, означающую: вот здесь начинается территория, на которой Джон Шерлоку не рад.  
Внезапно Шерлока это огорчает, смущает, злит и выбивает из равновесия. И это, определенно, вещь, которой Шерлок за собой раньше не замечал. Он хочет знать о Джоне всё.  
Что там? Первое убийство? Смерть боевого товарища? Провал на экзамене? Участие в каком-то грязном деле?  
Люди помещают в уголки самое позорное, что у них есть. Разве у Джона может быть что-то позорное за душой?  
Шерлок спрашивает себя три раза и трижды получает ответ: нет, Джон не таков. Он как скрипка. Чистый, несмотря ни на что.  
Шерлок страдает дальше, не решаясь коснуться щита. Сидит в темноте и усиленно думает. До утра.  
Утром Джон просыпается и первым делом улыбается.  
Шерлока прошибает: наверно, там про женщину. Кроме позорного, в уголках люди прячут свои влюбленности и привязанности. Конечно, у Джона должна была быть женщина, которую тот… любит до сих пор?  
Нет, было бы видно, чувствовалось бы…  
Или?  
Джон перестает улыбаться, хмурится:  
\- Шерлок, ну что за глупости?  
\- Что там?  
\- Ничего особенного, правда. Считай – грязные трусы.  
Но червячок зарождается и начинает грызть.  
***  
Становится манией: Шерлок навещает щит раз в несколько дней, чтобы только поглядеть и убедиться, что тот никуда не делся. Щит стоит и издевательски сияет. А Шерлок не может взять и его хотя бы пальцем тронуть. Это же щит Джона.  
У Шерлока пять, десять, двенадцать, тридцать одна, сорок гипотез о причинах происхождения щита.  
Ему снятся кошмары, в которых за щитом Джон прячет отвращение к социопатичному уроду и фрику, с которым не посчастливилось оказаться в одной связке. Связки – это навсегда. Значит, щит будет стоять вечно?  
Шерлок делает вид, что всё нормально. Что злится на работу, на идиотов, на нескладные отчеты патологоанатомов, на брата, который «окончательно утратил совесть и мозги».  
Шерлок делает вид, что ничего не происходит.  
А потом возвращается к щиту (потихоньку, пока Джон спит) и думает, что его самого любить, в общем-то, не за что, и если бы Джон не был настолько деликатен и поинтересовался бы содержимым уголков Шерлока… Шерлок стал бы Джону омерзителен.  
Так может?..  
В своих снах Шерлок бежал от щита сломя голову.  
 **Что ты себе навыдумывал своими гениальными мозгами?**  
 _«В больших мозгах – большие тараканы», - сказала как-то Доннован._  
 **Она просто не подумала.**  
 _Она вообще не думает! Никогда!_  
 _Что ты себе навыдумывал?_  
Наконец, случились три вещи: Антея и Майкрофт рожают; Шерлок неудачно упал в строительную яму; Джон не менее неудачно выгорел на работе.  
На фоне рожающих Антеи и Майкрофта, исцарапанного и подранного Шерлока, который, например, мог свернуть себе шею, и собственного изнеможения Джон сорвался.  
Он кричал, как его задолбали тайны мадридского двора, неспособность Шерлока хотя бы день позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, и вообще, когда он уже перестанет изводить других какими-то глючными порождениями собственной гениальности?!  
Короче, выдал по полной программе.  
Шерлок краснел, бледнел, решал съехать с квартиры, полностью осознавал свою вину (впервые в жизни!), приготовил чай, обещал…  
Джон кричал-кричал, а потом сник и этак поглядел:  
\- Ты идиот, да? Ты не мог просто взять и попросить?  
\- Что...  
 **Господи, ты и вправду идиот. Ты два месяца маялся и меня измаял, но так и не спросил! Гляди!  
Райан, двадцать пять лет, дома жена.  
Девушка, пуштунка, лет семнадцати, глаза пустые.  
Джек Харнес, толковый парень, но герой, и вот…  
Американец, лет двадцати на вид. Светлые волосы.  
Джеф Сноу, похож на афганца.  
Раф, местный. Чернявый, подвижный.**  
Шерлок недоверчиво распахивает глаза. Сердце у него бухает галопом.  
\- Что… это?  
 **У каждого доктора, Шерлок, есть своё кладбище.**  
 _Ты не виноват…_  
 **Разумеется. Нельзя спасти всех.**  
 _Тогда зачем ты над собой… издеваешься/мучаешь/измываешься?_  
 **Я не измываюсь. Просто мне кажется, несправедливо, что их всех забудут. Они…**  
 _…живут в тебе? Так? Сколько их? Ты помнишь всех?_  
 _Двадцать шесть. Конечно. Просто я думал, тебе это не будет интересно. Сантименты. Зачем тебе…_  
\- Живут, - благоговейно повторяет Шерлок.  
А потом:  
\- Райан, двадцать пять лет, дома жена…  
Они читают все двадцать шесть имен, вместе. Как книгу, вслух.  
Шерлок убеждается – Джон как скрипка. Во всех уголках.


	3. Ящик

**Название: Ящик  
Автор: Сашка О.  
Серия: “Когда придёт вчерашний день”  
Рейтинг: r  
Дисклеймер: от всего  
Саммари: Ящик Шрёдингера, ящик Пандоры, ящик с фруктами, а еще в ящики собирают всякий благотворительный хлам для приютов. И да, гроб - это тоже ящик.**

 

Темно было, тесно, тихо и больно.  
***  
Через два часа Джон окончательно уверился. Хотя в первый момент всё казалось не таким уж страшным: в голове всего лишь тихо щёлкнуло и образовалась пустота.   
Иногда Шерлок бывал слишком занят и приглушал связь - невидимый канал на время прекращал вещание. Иногда бывал занят Джон - пациент перед ним страдал, отчаянно нуждаясь во всём внимании своего доктора, и Джон глушил связь сам. Но, даже и приглушенная, связь оставляла тонкий звенящий след и теплое, спокойное ощущение комфорта. Руки, которая всегда тебе протянута.  
Исчезло двадцатого января в четырнадцать часов тридцать шесть минут сорок секунд - и Джон не сразу сообразил, что так, с точностью до секунды, он констатирует смерть.  
Он закричал: “Шерлок!”, но не было даже эха этого крика - поглотила пустота.  
Джона она тоже поглотила. Выронив из рук медкарту миссис Мэйн, Джон вышел в холл и осознал, что ничего не понимает. Забыл, где находится, не знает, кто эти люди и что делать дальше.  
\- Доктор Уотсон! - воскликнула девушка в синей робе, всплеснув руками. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, случилось, - пробормотал Джон и сообразил: случилось! Случилось же!   
Выхватил телефон и принялся набирать номера. Сначала - Шерлока. Гудки, гудки. Затем - Майкрофта. Тот ответил, и сразу.  
\- Шерлок, - беспомощно сказал в трубку Джон. - Шерлок, он…  
И окончательно замолк, не в силах закончить предложение.  
\- Высылаю машину. Где вы, Джон?  
Но Джон упал на жесткий больничный стул и не ответил.  
За ним, конечно, приехали. В кабинете Майкрофта, за большим столом, уже сидели растерянный инспектор Лестрейд, сосредоточенный Кейли, непроницаемая Антея и эта маленькая девочка (вообще-то Анна, да, точно, но зачем её сюда привели?). Сам хозяин кабинета неподвижно стоял у окна. И еще стояла искрящаяся напряжением тишина - плескались волны и поля телепатического поиска.  
Джон подсел к столу и налил себе виски. Немного, только чтобы осознать.  
\- Ничего не чувствую, - тихо сказал инспектор, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
\- Пусто, - согласился Кейли, сжимая пальцами виски.  
\- Я тоже не чувствую мистера Холмса, Кей, - пискнула девочка.  
Антея молча склонила голову.  
Минут через пять, прижимая к носу платок, обернулся Майкрофт.   
\- Четырнадцать часов тридцать шесть минут сорок секунд, - проговорил Джон.  
Затем Джон налил себе ещё виски.  
***  
Ног и рук не чувствовал. Зато страшно чесалась щека. Это ощущение перекрывало даже постоянную давящую боль в висках.  
***  
Он возвратился домой. С ним зачем-то увязался Майкрофт, но молча. Они вместе поднялись по лестнице и вошли в пустую квартиру. Затем Джон немного посмотрел телевизор (Майкрофт читал книгу) и лёг спать. Когда утром он вышел из спальни, Майкрофта в квартире не было, зато у миссис Хадсон сидела ласковая, миловидная девушка, пила чай и что-то негромко говорила хозяйке.   
Джон побрился и отправился на работу.  
Странная аберрация сознания: теперь всё происходящее казалось Джону происходящим не с ним, а вместо людей вокруг сновали бестелесные, бездумные тени. Притом еще что-то постоянно смещалось, происходило резко и скачками: то Джон видел себя в метро, но не помнил, на какой станции и как в него спускался, то - обнаружил в собственном кабинете, но почему-то совершенно пустом, а затем - пьющим кофе за маленьким столиком в ординаторской.  
Возвращаясь домой в сумерках, он сообразил: не помнит, чтобы принимал сегодня пациентов.  
***  
Чувствительность в конечности пришла самым неприятным образом - пальцы кололо и жгло. Зато Шерлок наконец понял, что лежит в каком-то ящике, удивительно напоминающем размером и формой гроб.  
Лежит. Не помнит, как попал в это странное место. И совершенно не слышит Джона.   
***  
В доме находились посторонние, Джон почувствовал с порога и не сумел разобрать, кто именно. Да и не пытался.  
Оказалось, в кухне миссис Хадсон продолжала сидеть милая девушка, но теперь молча, а в гостиной, в кресле Шерлока - Майкрофт, опять. Он приподнял брови, а его лицо показалось Джону желтовато-зеленоватым, будто желтушным, и Джон не сразу понял, что это, наверно, так и должно быть.  
\- Тело пока не найдено. Мне не удалось даже понять, каким делом занимался Шерлок, - сообщил Майкрофт глухо. - Может, вы подскажете, Джон?  
\- У него не было собственных дел в последнее время. Всю эту неделю он занимался только вашими. Вам видней.  
Джон попутно подумал, что не хочет и не может сейчас видеть тело.  
\- Вы не завтракали, не обедали, а вчера - не ужинали.  
\- Правда?  
\- Специфический запах изо рта. Вы голодны.  
\- Вряд ли. Нет, я не голоден.   
\- Ешьте. На столе есть какая-то… еда. Мои люди...  
\- Вы тоже не завтракали, - пробормотал Джон.  
Затем наслоение снова произошло, и Джон проснулся от телефонного звонка.  
Звонила “А.” и Джон долго соображал, кто это такая. Вспомнил - Антея.  
\- Да?  
\- Джон? Я тут поняла одну вещь.  
\- Да?  
\- Мы с Шерлоком работали вместе почти год. У нас была рабочая связка, не такая прочная, как у вас. Но… Джон, я умею распознавать смерти. Здесь её не было.  
Джон встал, никак не умея стряхнуть с себя тягучее, больное отупение.  
***  
Через некоторое время Шерлок осознал движение: ящик куда-то везли, и дорога была не слишком ровной - потряхивало из стороны в сторону, вверх-вниз.  
Шерлок ощупывал, бил и царапал стенки своего ящика, но минут через двадцать понял, что это бессмысленно.  
 _Джон?_  
Тишина.  
Но Джон был жив, Шерлоку почему-то так казалось.  
Еще Шерлока несколько волновала абсолютная, тугая, непроницаемая тишина: проводя ладонью по гладким стенкам ящика, он не слышал шороха.   
***  
\- Она зря вам позвонила, доктор. Рано что-то говорить, рано строить гипотезы.   
Шерлок мелькнул на видеозаписи: вошёл в “вертушку” метрополитена на станции “Ламберт Север”. Исчез, а толпа двигалась дальше. “10:48” - мерцало на записи. На видео с камеры у Риджентс-парка Шерлока было несколько больше: он постоял, подняв воротник пальто и уткнувшись носом в шарф, минуты три, затем взял стаканчик кофе с тележки и ушёл в сторону станции “Сейнт Джон Вуд” - подтверждалось записями с очередной видеокамеры в “11:58”. После этого след терялся.  
На записях Шерлок жив.  
\- Мы его найдём, Джон. Если жив, то найдём, - говорит Лестрейд.  
\- Оставьте мне эти записи. Я… подумаю. Может, вспомню что-то.  
Джон не может ничего вспомнить, ему просто нужно, чтобы эти записи у него были.  
\- Чтобы найти Шерлок Холмса, нужен Шерлок Холмс.  
Майкрофт Холмс в неприметной куртке, в кепке и с маленьким потрёпанным портфелем.  
\- Никогда не любил полевую работу.  
Он больше не желтушный, но бледен.  
После его ухода Джон садится в кресло и почти сжигает себе мозги, пытаясь отыскать в окружающем ментальном поле хотя бы эхо знакомой тональности.  
***  
Резко и сильно дёрнуло, а потом всякое движение прекратилось. Шерлок затаил дыхание, пытаясь выискать в липкой тишине хотя бы намек на звук.   
Звук не заставил себя ждать, был высоким, резким и очень громким. Настолько громким, что мучительным и болезненным. Шерлок потерял сознание в тот момент, когда решил, что его барабанные перепонки лопнут.

\- Вы меня слышите, мистер Холмс?  
Шерлок, к несчастью, слышал. Сидел в кресле, боролся с тошнотой, слабостью и - слышал. Джона слышал тоже, но странно невнятно, тихо и тускло. Человек перед ним был сухощав и голубоглаз ( _университетский преподаватель, скорее всего - математик, вдовец, провинция... платок несвежий… шрам над бровью...Джон?_ ).  
\- Верно, - согласился человек. - Я преподаю математику в провинции, и платок у меня действительно несвежий.   
_Не выезжал за пределы страны по крайней мере год, характер травмы ноги говорит о том, что человек занимается не только чтением лекций. И он убивал людей. Джон!_  
\- Достаточно много, да, - опять соглашается. - Не трудитесь звать своего партнера. Не услышит. У вас, знаете ли, передатчик перегорел.  
 _Джон!_  
\- Я его слышу.  
\- Передатчик. Не приёмник. Без приёмника, мистер Холмс, вы мне не особенно интересны.  
Шерлок сглотнул.  
\- Тот звук, верно? Я думал, он меня убьёт. Но я не привязан. Тем не менее, вы предполагаете возможность применения ко мне методов насилия в ближайшее время.  
Сыро, легкий налет затхлости, кладка стен плотная, а за кладкой темно и глухо. Какое же время суток? Ночь, день? Не Лондон. Джон - слабый-слабый, в занавесках, отголосок. Некое подвальное помещение, не в Лондоне, но и не слишком далеко от него - грунтовая дорога. Вглубь… вертится карта.  
\- Нет, конечно - нет.   
Вгляделся в человека: глаза холодного, пронзительного безумия, а губы тонкие. Шерлок не привык, не любил, почти не умел испытывать страх. Сверло ввернулось в висок и в мысли.  
\- Так не годится, мистер Холмс. Вопросы здесь задаю я. Итак…  
***  
Джон заснул, что было ему удивительно в сложившихся обстоятельствах, но само содержание сна ему странным не казалось: иглы ввинчивались в мягкую серую ткань мозга, а Джон, распятый в какой-то чёрной пустоте, не мог ни закричать, ни проснуться до тех пор, пока не прозвонил будильник - дребезжание глухо прокатывалось по комнате снова и снова, и долго, тяжело Джон приходил в себя.  
Он почесал щетинистую щеку и постоял под горячим душем, не зная, стоит ли ему начинать жить сегодня.  
Место Шерлока в голове зияло пустотой, походило на кровоточащую лунку выбитого зуба, и Джон не мог верить Антее, Майкрофту, Лестрейду. Но себе он верить не хотел тоже, поэтому сегодня решил - жить.  
Он выпил кофе, сказал миссис Хадсон, что всё будет хорошо, сгреб в кошелек все имеющиеся наличные и отправился к Шэгги. Шэгги любит скрипку, виски и спать. Это он про Шэгги помнил, а еще знал, что сейчас её можно найти в том заброшенном коттедже в Брикстоне, потому что холодно - она не высунет носа в такую погоду.  
Он встретил Слизняка у музея мадам Тюссо. Тот вжимался в свою куцую драную курточку и непрерывно дымил, прикуривая одну сигарету от другой (какой-то дешевый и тошнотворный сорт табака).   
Джон сказал Слизняку:  
\- Шерлок пропал позавчера, в половине третьего или чуть раньше, - и сунул в грязную ладонь десятку. - Любая информация. Дорого, очень дорого. Ты знаешь, где я живу.  
Слизняк кивнул, проворно пряча деньги запазуху.  
А Джон, упрямо сжав губы и ссутулившись, пробежал Мерилибон-роуд (дубы по левую сторону вырубили, теперь дома глядели на Джона зло и подозрительно), у ворот Кресент-парка… ага, правильно... У ворот Кресент-парка Зои грела руки о стаканчик с кофе. Зои Джону нравилась - маленькая, опрятная вопреки образу жизни, какая-то чрезмерно деликатная и вежливая (опять же - вопреки), и с замечательными беличьими тёмными глазами. Очень доверчивая (это зря, и Джон не знал, кто её партнер по связке).  
Зои Джон сунул две десятки, свёрнутые трубочкой, и украдкой - чтобы не забрали. Шерлок как-то разъяснял ему местные порядки.  
Зои улыбнулась беззащитно.  
\- Шерлок пропал, его нет вторые сутки, - пробормотал Джон, гася эту улыбку. - Мне нужная любая информация за большие деньги. Кто-то должен был его видеть.   
\- Шерлок хороший, - ответила Зои. - Добрый.  
Джон кивнул, потому что Салли Донован называла Шерлока бесчувственным психом, а клиенты (тщательно скрывая) его побаивались (иногда боялись ощутимо и стойко).  
На станции “Риджентс-парк”, под грохот поездов, Джон захотел проснуться, но неумолимо задавил в себе это желание. Люди шли, шли, шли. Опаздывали. Джон тоже опаздывал, и куда чудовищнее, чем все эти люди, вместе взятые. Он втолкнул себя в вагон, прикрыл глаза и замер.   
***  
\- Горничная в Белом доме, мистер Холмс. Помните? Линда Брин, вы слушали её на прошлой неделе. Почему её уволили?  
Шерлок зажмурился. Джон? Не мог пошевелиться, не мог не слушать. Зато знал, что за стеной сидит еще один телепат, довольно сильный. Еще трое, послабее, дежурят этажом выше. Где-то невообразимо далеко Джон, не слышит. Возможно ли, что он думает, будто Шерлок мертв? Это было бы… отвратительно.  
И этот, холодный - его, кажется, зовут Карлом.  
\- Почему я должен вам отвечать?  
\- А разве вы можете мне _не отвечать,_ мистер Холмс?  
Шерлок прислушался к себе и почувствовал - нет, не может.  
\- Линда Брин, - сказал он, - ничего не знает. Она всего лишь горничная.   
\- Зато вы, мистер Холмс, детектив. И, поговаривали, гениальный. Вы прекрасно всё знаете…  
Шерлок хотел еще что-нибудь сказать, чтобы протянуть время, но ему не позволили опомниться.  
***  
Джон пересаживался с поезда на поезд, совал десятифунтовые бумажки в очередные грязные руки, везде устало повторяя:  
\- Шерлок Холмс пропал.  
Затем осталась всего одна бумажка, а на улице заметно похолодало - в Брикстоне снег падал крупными хлопьями. Он, конечно, растает к вечеру.  
А у Шегги в “каюте” оказалось не многим теплей. В затянутые полиэтиленом окна сквозило, на подоконник падала снежная труха. Сама Шэгги куталась в куртку, обнималась с пузатой бутылью и выглядела неважно. Джон мимоходом отметил, что ей следовало бы бросить пить и проверить печень, но мысль эта его совершенно не тронула.  
\- О, док. Добрый день, док.  
\- Шерлок пропал, - в который уже раз повторил Джон и тут почувствовал, что у него больше не осталось никаких сил.  
Шегги причмокнула и поставила бутылку на пол.  
\- А как же эта ваша телепатия, связка, вся эта чухня?  
\- Тоже пропала, - пробормотал Джон, и это хорошо, что Шэгги ничего больше не стала спрашивать и комментировать.   
\- Я сообщу всем нашим. Вознаграждение?  
\- В зависимости от важности информации. Но я не знаю местных расценок…  
Шэгги прищёлкнула языком:  
\- Я думаю, док, если информация поможет найти Шерлока, тебе придется отвалить пятисотку или даже тысячу.   
Джон кивнул - деньги были бессмысленны, денег достаточно лежало на счёте в банке, у Майкрофта Холмса их было еще больше, а в груди ширилась мёртвая дыра.  
\- Ты бы хлебнул, док, а? - участливо предложила Шэгги.  
Джон бы хлебнул, но это всё равно не помогло бы.  
В холодный, промозглый полдень он возвратился домой, чтобы еще раз посмотреть ролики, выпить чаю и придумать, что можно сделать.  
Живой Шерлок на роликах курил.  
Куда-то подевалась миссис Хадсон, но записка почерком Майкрофта велела не волноваться (если бы пропала еще и Марта, оставалось бы застрелиться немедленно).  
Постучали в дверь, нерешительно. Два коротких удара. Потом еще два, через время, пока Джон мчался вниз.  
Молоденький парнишка переминался с ноги на ногу (не по погоде легкие тенниски), глядел в пол.  
\- Да, - хрипло выдохнул Джон.  
\- Мне сказали, мистер Холмс пропал.  
\- Да.  
\- Позавчера днем мистер Холмс угостил меня ланчем и попросил найти ему одного чувака.  
\- Где? Во сколько и где он угощал тебя ланчем? Кого он просил найти? Да не стой же, иди сюда!  
\- Я грязный, натопчу…  
\- Сюда! Ну!  
***  
Не бывает готовых решений. Не бывает запасных выходов. Но и безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, никогда, потому что смерть - выход. Тоже.   
Врут, лгут, приукрашивают, кокетничают, умалчивают, придумывают, фантазируют и верят в фантазии, Линда Брин никогда не изменяла мужу, но, отдаваясь ему, она закрывает глаза, она отдается другому мужчине - коренастому, темноглазому, у него, ах, такие руки, нежные, а у мужа Линды руки грубые, пахнут машинным маслом, у него болит спина, он все дни проводит в слесарной мастерской, на цементном полу, в яме…  
\- Почему уволили Линду Брин? - спросил Карл.  
Она видела, как приходил мужчина, неприметный, плоский, к Фишу из аппарата Президента, и они о чем-то шептались.  
\- Опишите мужчину.  
Лет пятидесяти, но совершенно седой, возможно, перенес инфаркт… дважды… нет, трижды… Да, три раза. Но в своём уме, уверен в себе, у него канадский акцент. Он из породы тех, кто стреляет с обеих рук, знает тысячу и один способ лишить человека жизни, и изобретает еще…  
\- Джеймс Бонд на пенсии?  
Шерлок не знает, кто такой Джеймс Бонд, этот человек точно не из штата Майкрофта - он бы запомнил. И Бонда этого Шерлок точно не слушал.  
\- Вы и вправду не знаете, кто такой Джеймс Бонд? А, ну да…  
Линда Брин вечером плакала, когда говорила мужу об увольнении. А в глухом, дальнем углу сознания узкогубого Карла живут змеи. Или черви, что вероятней. Задавленное детское воспоминание о вздувшемся кошечьем трупике в кустах, о разлагающихся потрохах…  
\- Теперь Мария Мендес, мистер Холмс. Это посложнее, не так ли?  
Да, это сложнее, потому что Марии Мендес не существует. Есть женщина тридцати пяти лет, волосы у нее выкрашены в каштановый, близорукость - фальшивая, улыбка - милая, но за ширмой улыбки давным давно пусто и глухо. Её настоящее имя - Луиза Мортимер, и её семья погибла в гражданской войне в Эритрее. Луиза чувствует себя в безопасности только с оружием в руках. И с оружием она обращается виртуозно... _Карл давно этого не помнит, не помнит ужаса, с которым взирал на мертвое тельце, не помнит своего крика, но на самом деле память любого человека бережно хранит всё, что с ним случалось с момента, когда он сделал первый вдох, и до его последнего выдоха. Хранит, архивирует, ограничивает доступ…_ Мария Мендес получила конкретное задание: ей нужно убить мужчину. Она не знает, зачем и почему, но ей это безразлично. Она делает свою работу, потому что любит её.  
\- Кого она должна была убить?  
Теперь уже не существует не только Марии Мендес, но и Луизы Мортимер - осталось тело в двадцать первой ячейке шестнадцатого полицейского морга Нью-Йорка. Шерлок видит её цель с близкого расстояния, в мельчайших подробностях глазами его секретарши. Побочный эффект близости - определенный градус сексуального напряжения. Секс, черви и мёртвое тело Луизы-Марии.  
\- Какое это имеет отношение к конфликту партийной номенклатуры в Северной Корее?  
Шерлок не знает, причем не знает сознательно - ему не нужные лишние проблемы с секретными службами. От паха к горлу, от горла к паху перекатывает напряжение. Пятилетний мальчик кричит над изуродованным трупиком кошки, секретарша стоит на коленях между разведенных ног своего босса. _У телепата за стеной тоже не всё радужно: сложно потерять свою связку, когда она только образовалась. Особенно если у тебя стойкие асоциальные и самодеструктивные наклонности, а связка как-то удерживала тебя на плаву. Больно ведь? Терять?_  
\- Еще одно - Мартин Ловишем, - с некоторой растерянностью говорит Карл.  
Мартин Ловишем скучен, сер и уныл, как город, в котором Мартин живет, и названия которого Шерлок не знает. У Мартина жена, дети и служба…  
***  
\- О, - говорит Майкрофт в трубку. - Машина будет через три минуты.   
У Джона дрожит нижняя губа, когда он говорит пареньку:  
\- Спасибо. Сейчас принесу деньги.  
Паренек мнётся, нервно трёт руки о штанины:  
\- Да я ж не за плату.  
Джон кивает, но идет за деньгами - парнишка в них нуждается, хотя стесняется этой нужды.  
Чёрный автомобиль похож на катафалк, а водитель его напоминает грача - такой же безликий и тёмный.  
\- Адрес? - ровно интересуется водитель, когда Джон торопливо падает на переднее сидение.  
\- Хакни-Уик, Уоллис-Роуд, шестьдесят два.   
Водитель кивает, быстро набирает текстовое сообщение и смело вклинивает автомобиль в плотный разномастный поток. Двадцать минут - вопреки пробкам, черепашьим скоростям других участников дорожного движения и светофорам. Джон бы предпочел пятнадцать (лучше десять) минут, у него тихо, но ровно дрожит в груди. Серое небо давит и душит, снег сыплется снова. _Шерлок?_  
Кафе на Уоллис-Роуд страшно, как ночной кошмар. Оно грязное, безнадежно утонувшее в нищете, неприятное, и его хозяин таков же - сед, нечёсан, зол. Джон не рискнул бы здесь есть. Впрочем, он и зайти сюда поостерегся бы. Люди, которые кидают на Джона хмурые исподлобья взгляды, ничего хорошего этими взглядами не обещают, а хозяин, наверно, ничего не стал бы говорить, если бы не деньги и личная охрана Майкрофта. Но он оглядывает высоких хмурых людей в костюмах, Майкрофта - целиком от начищенных ботинок до модельно стриженого затылка, пересчитывает деньги и кивает:  
\- Ну, чего надо?  
Майкрофту ничего не нужно говорить, он пристально смотрит хозяину в глаза с минуту, потом сообщает Джону:  
\- Да, Шерлок здесь был. Чем-то взволнован, нервничал. Разговаривал с молодым человеком лет двадцати, минут десять. После этого сел в кэб и уехал в сторону Беркшир-Роуд.   
Достает смартфон и суетливо шевелит пальцами - эти холёные презрительные пальцы дрожат.  
\- Да. Так и есть. На Беркшир-Роуд, пятьдесят девять, есть видеокамера. Еще одна - на Беркшир-шестнадцать. Дальше он мог выехать только на Осборн-Роуд. Мне нужны все видеозаписи. Немедленно.  
Завертелось: появились еще люди, появились записи. Кэб был - в четырнадцать тридцать пять он проехал мимо пятьдесят девятого дома по Беркшир, а в его темноватом стекле Джон разглядел знакомый силуэт. И не приведи господь узнавать знакомые силуэты вот так еще…  
Итак, на записи в четырнадцать тридцать пять силуэт был чётко различим. В четырнадцать тридцать семь - уже нет.  
\- Здесь, - страшным голосом сказал Джон. - Если его убили, то между домами пятьдесят девять и шестнадцать. Видимо, тело уложили в проем между сидениями.  
\- Его не убили, Джон, - мягко возразил Майкрофт. - Теперь я тоже уверен. На восемьдесят шесть процентов. Остаются еще четырнадцать, но давайте отталкиваться от более вероятной теории.  
Отталкиваться легко: есть номер кэба, и кэб этот явно направлялся в Картахэм.  
***  
Со скоростью звука: Малин Стерлуссон - горничная, поломойка, нелюбопытна, неглупа, неприметна. Чем она привлекла внимание мистера Холмса-старшего? Не она. Бюро. Чёрное, массивное, три выдвижных ящика. Мусорная корзина рядом. Малин вываливает из неё какие-то бумаги, выпадает визитная карточка. На ней имя. Какое? Мистер Холмс, чьё имя? Боль нестерпима.  
 _В самую-самую жару, когда разморенную тишину едва разбавляет ленивый пчелиный гул, Карл бежит в загон. Прелью пахнет и навозом. Распахивает скрипучую дверь…_  
Дебора - женщина без фамилии. Без определенного места жительства. Без прошлого. Без будущего, вероятно, тоже, поскольку Дебору ищут и найдут. Чем она так примечательна?..  
 _У человека за стеной пустые и тяжелые мысли. А тело легкое, еще не старое, оно многое помнит…_  
Дебора, мистер Холмс, Дебора. Где она сейчас? Брикстон, скорее всего. Все эти заброшенные заводы и многоквартирные дома бедноты. Дебора курит и греет руки на костром - ржавая металлическая бочка из-под сернокислого аммония раскалена до красноты, потрескивает и плюется искрами...  
 _Карлу изменяет жена. Изменяет практически у него на глазах со смазливым блондинчиком (крысиная мордочка), тот, уходя из дома (его, Карла, дома), приветливо кивает и машет рукой…_  
Джеймс Бартон, электрик; Зои Томпсон, сиделка; Кристер Мейсон, юрисконсульт; Марика Девисон, секретарша.  
Джон?  
 _У человека за стеной в жизни тоже ничего приятного. Трое слабых телепатов играют в карты. Увлечены, слишком беззаботны._  
\- Мистер Холмс, давайте попытаемся вспомнить…  
Шерлок пытается вспомнить - вполне усердно. _В глубине роятся пчёлы, разлагается кошачий трупик, любовник жены уходит, беззаботно помахивая портфелем, у телепата за стеной давит в груди - тот ужасно боится сердечного приступа, он еще помнит, каково это, когда бетонная тяжесть не дает вздохнуть, когда отнимается рука, когда всё вокруг темнеет, темнеет, темнеет…_  
\- Мистер Холмс? - бормочет Карл с испуганным непониманием.  
 _Кошачье тельце разбухает, распираемое изнутри трупными газами. Уходит в густеющую темноту смазливый любовничек Мэгги. Карты забыты. Двое мужчин и женщина сидят, слепо глядя перед собой. Никакого мира за пределами подвала больше нет. Серыми хлопьями оседает пепел. Никакого мира…_  
\- Мистер Холмс… - потерянно шепчет Карл.  
 _Разбухает тельце. Так, что дальше невозможно. Оно же сейчас!.. Жаркий, жаркий полдень. Звенят пчёлы. Мальчик бежит, останавливается, настороженно вглядывается._  
Кричит.  
Человек за спиной давится и хрипит, прижимая руки к груди. Он еще помнит, что нужно дышать глубоко и кашлять, но делать этого уже не может.  
Карты рассыпались по полу: дама пик сверху, косит зеленым злым глазом. Женщина всхлипывает, у мужчины справа закатываются глаза.  
Мужчина слева немо разевает рот.   
_Труп расползается, вываливая осклизлые потроха._  
 _Мерзавка Мэгги ухмыляется, что-то говорит - Карл никак не может разобрать, ни единого словечка - а потом пятится. Карл больше не может терпеть, красная пелена перед глазами разворачивается, мельтешит, Карла мутит. Мэгги коротко стонет и опадает. Красная лужа расползается вокруг её головы. Мерзавка, плачет Карл, мерзавка…_  
Самому Карлу плохо, он умирает. И тот телепат за спиной, наверно, тоже. И карты не нужны, когда мира нет. Когда серые хлопья, когда вокруг тебя смыкаются багровые, исчерченные разбухшими венами стенки, когда мир схлапывается в один разложившийся кошачий трупик, а ты тонешь, задыхаешься, больше не можешь жить.  
***  
Следы кэба затерялись меж уютных особняков Картахэма.   
Этих мест Чертовщина почти не коснулась: не обезобразила фасадов домов, не выжгла проплешины в скверах, не изменила плавности течения времени. Всюду лежал легкий, свежий, неприятный унылой обреченности Джона снег. И всюду же расплывалось, ширилось отчаяние. Шерлок? Джон думал, что нельзя такое испытывать. Что нужно верить, что тела-то не было…  
Глупо.  
Майкрофт хмурился, кусал губы и стискивал кулаки. Он тоже думал, что глупо такое испытывать. Но ничего не мог, потому что болезненный звон трепетал в воздухе, звенел и заставлял слезиться глаза.  
\- Быстрее, Ричард! - велел Майкрофт водителю, а тот кивнул, что-то недовольно пробормотав.  
Всё равно автомобиль тащился невообразимо медленно. Наверно, тугой звенящий воздух мешает езде, а Джон начинает тихо, вполголоса, ругаться. Чем дальше, тем грязнее, а Майкрофт молчит, нервно теребя шарф.  
Фасады, мирные садики, снег, фасады, садики, звон…  
Слезились глаза, машина почему-то шла рывками, дёргано, медленно.  
\- Быстрее!  
Джон подумал, что без толку, что Шерлок мёртв. На самом деле мертв. Что смысла в жизни теперь нет. Что…  
Очень больно струна порвалась.  
Звон распался.  
***  
Шерлок открыл глаза и вздрогнул: мертвый мистер Карл глядел на него пристально, а по подбородку его бежал алый ручеек.   
Шерлок с силой протер глаза.  
У него у самого, очевидно, текло из носа. Кровь, носовая слизь - естественная реакция организма на перегрузку. Впервые в жизни ненавидел себя за естественность реакций. А еще мир сделался беззвучным. Испугавшись, что оглох, Шерлок прищёлкнул пальцами - словно бы сквозь вату услышал слабый сухой треск.   
И снова сделалась тишина _. Джон?_  
Тяжело поднявшись, Шерлок осмотрелся: кирпичные стены казались ему странно одутловатыми, лампочка лила с потолка тошнотворный масляный свет, а металлическая дверь была, конечно, заперта. И, разумеется, заперта снаружи.  
Шерлок знал, что паника иррациональна и алогична. Стены давят, сдвигаются, бугрятся и оползают - это галлюцинация. Потолок располагается там, где ему и положено. Он не упадет и не раздавит. Воздуха хватит - во всем помещении жив только Шерлок. Не нужно задыхаться.  
 _Дыши._  
Никак не мог заставить себя перестать паниковать и ненавидел себя за это, но в пальцах поселилась слабость. Джон, хотел позвать Шерлок.   
Карл не обиделся: у него в кармане куртки лежали деньги, что-то около тридцати фунтов, мобильный телефон и ключи от квартиры на стальном колечке (центральная часть города, но не самый престижный район, а сама квартира стандартна и безлика… Джон?). Всему этому найдется применение в свое время, но ключам и колечку - прежде всего.  
Затем была истерическая возня, за которой Шерлок наблюдал будто со стороны: грязные липкие пальцы пытались сладить с дверным замком - тот не поддавался, а мертвый Карл пялился в спину. Дверь держалась, стены бугрились, ржавчина ползла по металлу.  
А потом щелкнуло. Полился свежий воздух.  
 _Джон?_  
На тело второго телепата Шерлок глядеть не решился. Шерлок был жалок и бессилен. Он взял со стола черный футляр, пачку бумажных платков и куртку. Поднялся по узкой темной лесенке.  
 _Джон!_  
Еще три тела: мужчины непримечательны, женщина безумной рыжины и дивной склонности к насилию. Теперь не представляла опасности.  
Продолжая всхлипывать, Шерлок распахнул последнюю из дверей и вышел на улицу, в серый снежный день, в какой-то пригород (скучный фасад и бессмысленный садик, огороженный низким заборчиком). Сделав несколько шагов, понял, что бос.  
И что это Картахэм.  
***  
Джон дернулся и закричал:  
\- Здесь! Здесь же!  
Тогда увидели и остальные: долговязый мужчина в несуразной куртке.  
\- Шерлок! - закричал Джон так, что от крика должны были вздрогнуть и в Лондоне.  
Мужчина поднял лицо - Шерлок. Ужасно грязный, с диковатым испугом в глазах и… пустой внутри. То есть: Шерлок есть, живой, грязный и настоящий. А внутри у него темно и глухо - или Джон просто не может больше слышать.  
\- Шерлок.  
Майкрофт что-то кричал, а Джон не слушал, потому что схватил человека за плечи и держал.  
\- Я только что убил пятерых, Джон, телепатически. А Кейли говорил, что это невозможно, - глухо проговорил Шерлок.  
***  
Очень долго Шерлок пытался объяснить Джону, что только что убил людей. Не вполне хороших, таких, которые пытались получить доступ к секретам государственного уровня. Людей, которые хотели использовать Шерлока как инструмент для подслушивания и подглядывания. Возможно, для шантажа. А Шерлок дал информации больше, чем те могли принять. Они умерли быстро, но страшно. Что в черном футляре некое устройство, которое выжгло Шерлоку тот самый отдел мозга, что отвечает за трансляцию мыслей. Что сам Шерлок всё-таки жив.   
Джон не слушал. Возможно, сошёл с ума, потому что трогал Шерлока везде, куда только мог дотянуться, лез горячими руками всюду, будто вознамерился составить самый подробный атлас Шерлока Холмса из всех существующих (не существующих), словно хотел закартографировать расположение всех (сорока шести) родинок и веснушек. Видимо заполнял лакуны.  
Внезапно резко отстранился и сказал:  
\- Но как же?! Как же теперь, когда я тебя совсем не слышу?!  
Шерлок слышал Джона хорошо. Видел мечущиеся искры мыслей доктора Уотсона. Видел, как они рождаются и распадаются ворохами. И как они пламенеют заревом. Как же теперь, Шерлок сам не знал.  
\- Ноги замерзли, - выдавил наконец. - Я ботинки потерял.  
\- Боже мой! - только и ответил Джон.


	4. Когда Джон встретил Шерлока

**Альтернатива к телепатам. Секис!**  
Саммари: "режиссерская версия". Альтернативка к основному тексту. Пра секис. Рейтинг - в районе R.  
Подарок для подруги. Она очень просила, чтобы секс всё же был. Так что для нее - эта альтернатива. В основной версии ШХ и ДУ не спят. По крайней мере, в сексуальном смысле. >Ну, судя по "Рождеству" (http://ficbook.net/readfic/500019)

Когда Джон встретил Шерлока, он еще не знал, на что подписывается.  
Когда Джон узнал Шерлока поближе, на что подписывается - догадался. Но не ушёл. _Дурак._  
Когда Джону в паспорте писали, что он - телепатический партнер Шерлока (а Шерлоку, соответственно, наоборот), Джон почти плакал. Но держался. Очень уж походило на регистрацию брака (всё так торжественно и красиво, и регистратор в строгом костюме; Шерлок, правда, подонок, притащился в футболке и каких-то там драных джинсах - где он это раздобыл?; Джон, как дурак, парился в коричневом вельветовом костюме). Но не брак. Близок локоток...  
Когда Шерлок гонялся за преступниками, Джон зачем-то бегал следом. Теперь уже он со всем смирился и смиренно пытался получать от жизни удовольствие.  
Наконец, когда Джон садился этим вечером после работы в кресло, чтобы почитать газету, он совершенно ни о чем не подозревал и не был готов к неприятностям. Неприятности неготовности не учли: под... тем местом, которым он приземлился, зашевелилось склизкое.   
Джон, разумеется, подскочил.  
Секунд двадцать они с лягушкой глядели друг на друга, а потом лягушка ускакала. Ей Джон не понравился. Она ему - сложно сказать.  
Пока Джон определялся со своим отношением к лягушке, незаметно подкрался довольный детектив и вскричал:  
\- О! Я знаю, как обмануть своего партнера по “связке”! Ты ведь даже не подозревал о лягушке?! Скажи это! Ну же!  
Джон вздрогнул, рассердился, взгрустнул, смирился (теперь уже типичный набор эмоциональных реакций отставного военного врача; _Джон, прекрати жалеть себя!_ ) и сообщил:  
 _ **Если я заработаю инфаркт, то виноват в этом будешь исключительно ты.** _  
Шерлок несколько смутился, но жизнерадостности ему это не убавило.  
Потом они вдвоем искали лягушку, потому что Джон вспомнил, что их не любит миссис Хадсон. Вышло увлекательно - можно было координировать действия в абсолютной тишине и с разных концов квартиры. Лягушка нашлась. Настроения ей это не прибавило. Она билась в банке из-под горошка до тех пор, пока не была отнесена в парк и там выпущена. На прощание она выругалась. **Ей-Богу, правда.** _Лягушки не ругаются!_  
В тот же день и в том же парке Шерлоку выбили зуб. Левую верхнюю четверку. В принципе, Джон, если бы незнакомый мужчина ему сказал то же, что сказал мужчине Шерлок, наверно, тоже выбил бы ему зуб...  
Короче, Шерлок мычал от боли, мужчина приплясывал рядом в полнейшем смущении и вопрошал, не нужно ли вызвать “скорую”, а Джон ползал по земле и искал зуб.   
_Зачем он тебе?_  
 **Отнесу Зубной фее, загадаю желание!** \- злобно отозвался Джон, продолжая ползать.  
Выяснилось, что о Зубной фее Шерлок никогда не слышал и слышать не хочет, но вот насчёт желания Джона к этой даме разузнать не прочь.   
**Попрошу, чтобы тебе выбили второй зуб! Чтобы ты научился думать, прежде чем говоришь!**  
 _Я думаю! Иначе бы не говорил! Так зачем зуб?_  
 **Попытаться спасти, идиот! Или он тебе лишний? А в клинике его еще могут вернуть обратно!**  
Вечером Шерлок щеголял шиной. Шина мешала ему есть. Поэтому он объявил, что есть пока не будет.  
 **Все три недели?** \- деловито уточнил Джон, пряча лишние столовые приборы в дальний шкаф.  
***  
Когда Джон встретил Шерлока, он был не особо-то счастлив, откровенно говоря. И Шерлок не был. На самом деле. Только никому не признавался. _Боже, это походит на слезливую мелодраму!_ _Прекрати, Джон!_ **А ты заткнись и спи!**  
Когда Джон и Шерлок стали связкой, они тоже не особо радовались. **Не пинайся! Спи! Заткнись и спи зубами к стенке**! _Сам спи!_  
Но, как ни странно, все утряслось. При значительной помощи “телепата-старожила” Кейли (но он оказался Джеффри). Джеффри-Кейли был зол, прямолинеен и заставил их двоих, о, Боже, держаться за руки. _Спи!_  
Когда Джон послушно заснул на своей половине, Шерлок заснул тоже. И приснилось ему из прежнего репертуара: улица, промозглый холод, снег вперемешку с моросью, сорванное дыхание и некто из-за угла.  
Утром сделали вид, что не заметили. _Джон, прекрати!_ **О, ну да. А что, собственно? Что-то случилось?**  
***  
Наконец, когда Джон ходил в паб по субботам, Шерлок сидел дома. Всегда сидел дома. В субботу вечером у Шерлока не было дел, которые могли бы заставить его выйти из дома и - ужас! - не дождаться Джона из паба.  
А Джон иногда хватал лишка (но редко). Иногда бывал развязен, а однажды пришёл со следами помады на воротничке. _Надеюсь, у нее была средняя грудь. Как ты любишь._  
Но правда заключалась в том, что грудь - среднюю, большую или маленькую - если она была женская, Джон теперь, кажется, не любил. А воротничок послужил проверкой этой рабочей гипотезы. _Экспериментом, Джон!_  
Зато, когда Джон приходил в подпитии из бара, он предельно, кристально чисто осознавал одну вещь...  
 _Джон, тебе явно не хватает секса. Почему бы тебе не завести подружку? Ну или... дать денег тебе?_  
Джон морщился. **У тебя травма, Шерлок. О да. На почве наших с тобой... экзерсисов... Ты в курсе? Мысли о моем сексуальном удовлетворении не дают тебе спать спокойно? Поговори об этом с Кейли. Он, конечно, хреновый психотерапевт...**  
 _Нет у меня никаких травм!_  
***  
Когда Шерлок отправился с Джоном в паб, это было... **Ты уверен, что хочешь?** _Конечно, я, как верная жена, должен сидеть дома и разогревать тебе ужин..._ **Ты что, уже пьян?**  
Весь тот вечер детектив был неестественно весел и любезен. Настолько, что Джон начал подозревать неладное и увел его из паба гораздо раньше, чем могла случиться катастрофа. Но, конечно, гораздо позже, чем Шерлок успел выдуть ту кружку эля.  
Однозначно, во всем был виноват эль.  
 _Джон, ты идиот! Я всегда и всё держу под контролем!_  
 **О да!**  
Уже потом, задним числом, Джон осознал, _насколько_ Шерлок всё контролирует. И, да, он умеет обманывать “связку”.  
Короче, когда Джона прижали к стенке холла и поцеловали в губы, он испугался. Он не ожидал. Он был потрясен. Убит. Раздавлен... _Не драматизируй!_ И только спустя какое-то время осознал, что целуют его очень неопытными губами. Очень неуверенными. И губам этим требуется помощь. Немедленно. А Джон, понятное дело, был доктор. И не мог оставить человека в беде.   
Это ведь почти искусственное дыхание.   
Ведь Шерлок задыхался. И губы у него были как у задыхающегося. Прохладные, нервные, жадные, неловкие, неправильные, совсем не женские. Такие, какие надо.  
 **Зачем?!**  
 _Тебе не нравится? (паника)_  
 **Не нравится тебе. Ты говорил. Помнишь?**  
 _Покажи... покажи, чтобы нравилось...(паника и мольба)_  
Джон показал. Со всей осторожностью. Со всей нежностью. Хирургически точно. Сделалось тесно в штанах.  
Поэтому Джон (джентльмен) отстранился и сказал (старательно и делая вид, что ему как будто и не очень обидно):  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы должны остановиться? Если не остановимся, боюсь...  
Но Шерлок замычал и схватился за Джона, как утопающий. И он ведь гений: губы у него теперь уже были вполне себе...  
-Ты понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас... - попробовал снова Джон.  
Ох.  
А потом они внезапно оказались в спальне.  
И Шерлок (у которого всё под контролем!) оказался подмят, обездвижен и восхитителен. И они вдвоем сделали это. Самым правильным образом. Так, что Шерлок мычал, стонал, впивался зубами Джону в предплечье.   
Всё хорошо сделали.  
***  
Когда наутро Джону стало страшно, а Шерлок лежал отстраненный и какой-то чужой (и наглухо закрытый), солнце пробилось сквозь шторы.  
\- Я ...это... на работу...  
\- Воскресенье, Джон. У тебя нет работы.  
\- О. Надо ведь сходить в магазин! Я же совсем забыл.  
\- Всё куплено еще вчера.  
\- Э... Шерлок.. ну, то, что было...  
Шерлок потянулся с хрустом. Зевнул. Сел. Самым обыденным тоном сообщил:  
\- Неплохой вышел эксперимент. Следующий я поставил в план на среду. Кажется, комплекса и травмы у меня больше нет, но результат следовало бы закрепить. Ты не против?  
Итак.   
Когда Джон встретил Шерлока, это был самый счастливый день. Только не все об этом тогда знали.


	5. Вспять идут волны

О том. как Джим и Себ переживали катастрофу  
***

Двигаясь скачками.  
Себастьян замаячил.  
\- Откуда у тебя столько мыслей?  
Ты обдолбанный по уши придурок, ты что, совсем ничего не боишься?  
Ха! А чего мне бояться?  
Ты хоть понимаешь, что происходит?  
Ты ходишь по дому, шарахаясь об углы. Вот что происходит. Это смешно.  
Придурок.   
\- А куда делись бляди?  
Девушки ушли. И не думаю, что сейчас удастся вызвать хотя бы одну.  
Ну их нахрен.  
Продолжая дергаться и трепыхаться, Моран раздражает.  
\- Таблетки! У меня голова болит! И прекрати мельтешить!  
Таблетки, стакан воды. “Травка” тлеет в лампе. Сладковатый дым мешает. Себастьяну. Самому Джиму всё прекрасно. Плавающие в тугом воздухе голуби отвлекают и не дают сосредоточиться. Но и не нужно.  
\- Как думаешь, сколько у нас шансов на выживание?  
Ты всерьез хочешь выжить?  
Моран открывает окно. Уличный воздух брезгливо вползает в комнату. Раздумывает. Выползает обратно. Дым наезжает.  
\- А ты - нет? Что с тобой делали в твоем далеком гребаном детстве?!  
В далеком гребаном детстве не было ничего такого. Никто не бил в школе. Никто не обижал дома. Мать ловила чертей и коптила свечами. Огарки складывала в вазу. Святое дело. Брат уперто хотел стать великим математиком. Сейчас продолжает хотеть. Наверно. Отец сбежал раньше всего этого.   
Ничего никто не делал.  
\- Ну да. Точно. Так я и понял. Обычное счастливое детство.  
Будто у тебя было лучше.  
О да, у Себастьяна детство было лучше. В нем, этом детстве, были рыбалки, походы в парки развлечений, сказки на ночь и кино “про жутики”. Были любящие родители, было, конечно, запирание в чулан в виде меры ответственности за очередное разбитое стекло. В чулане водились “чудики” - Себастьян помнил.   
\- Надо же, какие мы сентиментальные.  
Завидуешь.  
Блядь!  
Хуже стало гораздо позже.  
Первая волна накатила, когда Джим собирался сходить отлить. Не успел: волна накатила и смела всё под основание - мысли, желания, память. Словно цунами - картонные домики джимова самоосознания. Всё легло в руины.  
Подкошенно упав, стукнулся затылком, закричал, но не от боли - пустота оказалась страшнее. Пустота и чернота. Доплыть до берега.  
На берегу Моран сжимал в объятьях.   
\- Отвали.  
\- Показалось.  
Что?  
Что ты умер.  
Джим похабно рассмеялся.   
\- Пойду отлить.  
Вторая волна случилась очень скоро. Джим стоял, мир шатался, Моран сидел на кровати и лакал виски.   
\- Тебе просто не повезло.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне тоже.   
Волна пришла и швырнула Джима в глотку водопаду. Джим захлебнулся, заплакал и попытался плыть. Но бессмысленно. Один он был песчинка против мира. А мир Джима ненавидел.   
Между больших злых ладоней Джим просыпался песком.  
\- Ну тихо, тихо, - хрипло бормотал Моран, обтирая Джима мокрым полотенцем.  
За окном таращилась ночь. В комнату рвалась морось.  
\- Пусти, - прошептал Джим. - Холодно. Пойду в душ.  
Моран блекло хмыкнул.  
Идем.  
Не казалось странным, что Себастьян увязался следом. Верная собачка?  
Мы с тобой оба переломанные. Исковерканные. Если бы еще не быть виноватыми...  
Размечтался.  
В душе у Морана зиял разлом, свежий, будто вчерашний, но лет разлому было много. Из него, как из раненого ствола сосны, сочилась густая тёмная кровь.   
\- Драма-драма! Миииило...  
Из Морана вырвался глухой, злой рокот. Но сам Моран смолчал, только глянул так, что Джим почувствовал свой собственный разлом. Правда, у Джима разлом был старый и заросший.  
Джим, в конце концов, давно привык к мысли, что когда-нибудь придется застрелиться - прежде, чем мозги съедут окончательно. Ему очень не хотелось в психушку, к психам. Потому что он, Джим, не псих. Так ведь?  
Третья волна настигла в душе, в исходящих паром струях воды. Вода попала в нос, Джим закашлялся, падая. Он, наверно, должен был расшибить башку, но не расшиб, потому что упал в крепкие руки, за которые и зацепился, и поэтому полностью в пустоте не захлебнулся.  
Держали.  
В слепоте потянувшись, Джим нашёл чьи-то губы и в них впился. Губы существовали отдельно и никому не принадлежали. Джима это вполне устраивало. Губы были умелыми и жадными, с ними приходилось бороться за каждый глоток воздуха, и это отвлекало от волны.   
Когда волна иссякла, Джим сидел на полу кабинки и жадно дышал, а Моран дышал рядом, но на Джима не глядел.  
\- Это только чтобы отвлечь. Не думай.  
\- У тебя получилось, - ухмыльнулся Джим и придвинулся.  
\- У меня снесет крышу.  
Джим придвинулся ближе.  
\- Это ненормально.   
Джим пожал плечами. Подумаешь. Я хочу. Сейчас. И мне блевать на остальное.  
Себастьян смотрел больными глазами, его разлом продолжал сочиться кровью. А внутри у Морана бушевало.  
Джим опустил глаза.  
Ты идиот. Ты, сука, меня что, реально любишь? Идиоооот. Но иди сюда.  
Моран опустился на колени, как был, в брюках. Вода лилась сверху, в сливе шумела, пар поднимался. Джима вдруг скрутило ужасом в районе желудка - от того, что он вдруг перестал понимать происходящее.  
\- Если не хочешь, я сейчас же уйду. Уеду. Постараюсь про тебя забыть.  
\- Идиот, - повторил Джим. Но как-то иначе повторил. Стена неудобно подпирала лопатки, ноги разъезжались. К ноге Себастьян прижался щекой и выдохнул. Наверно, решаясь.  
А потом стянул с Джима трусы и взял Джима в рот. Глубоко взял. Джим подумал, что совсем как блядь (откуда только умеет?), и ему почему-то стало горько.  
Но пятая волна смыла горечь. Себастьян двигался, двигал, тер, облизывал, тянул и постанывал, пустота подступал и отступала в том же ритме, мозги сводило судорогой, а пальцы ног - оторопью.  
Вокруг бушевал мир, в мире люди спаривались, как кролики, а в далеком прошлом машина сбивала пятилетнего мальчика на перекрестке, а старший джимов брат бормотал чушь, выводя в тетради бессмысленные закорючки. У брата по подбородку текли слюни.  
Себастьян ртом творил мир заново.  
Визжали тормоза. Себастьян кричал и резал вены, но продолжал быть живым. Самое хрупкое ломалось, сердцевина гнила, оставалась оболочка.  
Джим обещал себе застрелиться, как только... Надлом ширился.   
По надлому бежала смола. В смоле застывали насекомые тени.   
Себастьян вел акт творения к концу. Тени не блекли, просто лишались движения и жизни. Не дышали.  
В Гвадалахаре какая-то мучача с каким-то мучачо страдали на двоих.   
Себастьян жег в камине письма. Чистил пистолет. Каждый патрон бережно брал, подносил к свету, разглядывал.  
Джим никак не мог кончить. Самый последний миг сотворения длился. Брата забрали в клинику. Дурная наследственность.  
Пальцы дрожали. Губы, глотка, руки. Волна. Темнота. Пустота. Подымающийся от гладкой поверхности пар.  
Бешеное дыхание, бешеный ритм. Ничто и никогда не заживает до конца. Швы рвутся. Память возвращается. Сломанное не срастается. Волна топит, душит, тянет...  
\- Нет!  
Себастьян что-то делает, что-то думает и дергается, мыча.  
И тогда извержение происходит.  
И город восстает из руин. И Джим содрогается. Выскальзывает. Падает. Плачет.  
Моран молча обнимает.   
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
И всё так и есть. Хорошо. Голова не болит.  
Тихо.  
Иногда из разломов поднимаются новые ростки.  
Джим затихает. Впервые за много-много лет нет смысла думать, когда придет пора стреляться. Вспять идут волны.  
\- Глупость. Давай в постель. Спать.


End file.
